


Limits

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [26]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Limits

> _I was asked ever so sweetly to write something revolving around[this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fton.twitter.com%2Fi%2Fton%2Fdata%2Fdm%2F666664357959327748%2F666664357988724736%2FYBgTEgg7.jpg&t=MDk5ZTc1MGNhOTRiN2NlYmM4Mzk0OGUxNTU2MmY1YTVhZWQ3ZDQxNixmdHhkZU0zUg%3D%3D), and I tried my best to do so. ~ 900 words_

Chris liked to think he was a creative person. He thought it was okay to pride himself in his work. He also knew he was capable of figuring out his strengths and weaknesses.

Perhaps he wasn’t the greatest artist, but he could craft the hell out of most things. He wasn’t the best cook in his household, thanks to Darren, but he could bake decently.

He knew his limitations and what he excelled at.

And he knew he wasn’t bad at sex. Darren could attest to that.

He liked it too, and had always visibly scoffed at anyone who called it ‘making love’. Up until Darren of course. He understood why people called it as such.

He learned over the years that just like every other skill, sex had its advantages and disadvantages. He figured out how it was a stress-reliever, but never knew it could lead to him being vengeful.

That’s the reason he found himself in his current predicament: plotting revenge on his boyfriend.

* * *

“Dare, honey. You know I love you, but I swear to god if I have to pick up one more crumpled page of sheet music off my floor, I am moving your music room to the attic.”

“Sorry babe. I’ve just—I need to come up with something to show those guys at the studio, and so far I’ve got nothing. If I don’t prove I’ve got something that’ll blow their minds they’re gonna give me their own shit to add to the album, and I can’t do that.” Darren said, rubbing his forehead, and glancing apologetically at Chris.

“You need to take a break,” Chris told him. “Let’s watch some foreign film without subtitles and we’ll voice the characters,” Chris said, reaching down and pulling Darren up and off the floor.

“Nuh-uh.” Darren shook his head. “I might hear some tune in that film or something, and then think I came up with it myself.”

“Then what do you want to do? Because you need to relax somehow, and I—what the hell am I doing?” Chris asked himself.

Darren looked at him, a little confused before Chris continued, “Get into the bedroom right now.”

Darren chuckled and followed his demand immediately.

* * *

Chris thought he was pretty good at blowjobs, too. 

If he was honest, he didn’t care too much for them. It wasn’t anything personal, he just liked other things better.

But Darren loved them.

Experience combined with feedback was always helpful, and Chris could describe his technique as a string of jumbled up nonsense mixed with profanity, which he considered pretty good.

Except this time.

He’d gone on with his usual routine, one that normally drove Darren insane, which was a good thing. 

However, instead of feeling Darren’s hands in his hair, or hearing breathy exclamations; he heard some musical humming and a guitar strings being nonchalantly strummed.

_“And you mhmm in my heart…and found the trick…hmmm-ing it by sucking—“_

“Darren!” Chris cried out, looking up and seeing Darren holding a guitar and  pick, apparently managing to startle him terribly.

“What?!” he asked, guitar slipping out of his hands and falling next to him on the bed.

“Were you…singing a song…about me blowing you?” Chris asked incredulously.

“Uhh…” Darren’s blush seemed to spread farther across his neck and face, which Chris fiercely tried to ignore. “Yes?”

“I—“ Chris had no idea what to say. He felt bad, thinking that was it. That’s all he had to offer, and it bored Darren enough to start playing his guitar.

“Hey. I’m sorry.” Darren said, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Was it _that_ bad?” Chris asked, wishing he sounded a little less pathetic.

“What? Bad? No!”

“It seemed to bore you enough that you could sing about it?”

“What? Babe, no. I—Do you realize what you did? I can’t write or make up something until I reach a point where I feel free. I’m usually a mess of incoherent mumbo jumbo around you anyway. What you did there was get me to another level.” Darren explained.

Even though that sounded completely idiotic and unbelievable, Chris couldn’t help but smile.

“I swear to you, there is no possible way, anything you could ever do could ever, even for a second, bore me.” Darren stated, kissing Chris to drive the point home.

* * *

It was probably the cheesiness that had oversold it, but Chris didn’t mind.

But he did like the idea of having something like this to hold over Darren’s head if the time ever came. And Chris always did like planning a vengeful scheme, even if he loved the man it happened to be against.

Writing a book in the middle of sex seemed a little impractical to him; Chris knew what he could handle.

But he’d figure something out, he was a pretty creative guy.  


End file.
